Los Juegos del Hambre: Another Side, Another Story
by Midori Seiko
Summary: Todos sabemos cuál es la historia de Katniss y Peeta y los 74ºs Juegos del Hambre. Aquí se relata la historia de otros dos chicos escogidos de otro distrito cualquiera, que tal vez no fue tan memorable como para ser contada.


Los primeros rayos del Sol pasan a través de la roída cortina. Abro los ojos con pereza, como cualquier otro día. Pero hoy no es un día cualquiera, comprendo pasados unos pocos segundos. Es el Día de la Cosecha.

Me levanto y tras vestirme con las toscas ropas de trabajo, abandono la habitación, no sin antes dar un beso en la frente a Derim y Elys, tan parecidos que a veces me cuesta distinguirlos, a pesar de que sean de sexos diferentes.

En la cocina mi madre prepara un desayuno, que pese a no ser abundante, está delicioso. Mi padre apura lo poco que le queda al verme bajar por las escaleras.

- _Tenemos que darnos prisa, Tessy. Quiero aprovechar antes de que empiece la selección._

- _¿Um? Sí, claro_. - contesto distraída.

- _¿Pasa algo, tesoro? _- pregunta mi madre, preocupada.

- _Nada, nada. Son los nervios de siempre._

Mi padre me acaricia el pelo con cariño.

- No te preocupes, Tessy. Es prácticamente imposible que te toque. Siempre nos ha ido bien y no has tenido que pedir teselas, al igual que tus hermanos. Tenéis unas probabilidades ínfimas comparadas con la mayoría de los chicos del distrito. Además, es tu penúltima selección, y la segunda de tus hermanos. A ti no te queda nada y ellos no van a salir, te lo aseguro.

Por algún motivo, aunque sé que no razón del todo, me siento mucho mejor. Doy un último beso a mi madre, y me encamino con mi padre a nuestro pequeño barco.

El Distrito Cuatro siempre se ha encargado de la pesca. No nos va mal, en comparación con otros distritos. Es un trabajo duro, pero hay muchos peces, y no es tan peligroso como el que realizan en el Distrito Doce.

Aún está oscuro, así que podemos aprovechar unas horas para coger algún buen pescado. Debido a que somos un distrito especialmente rentable, los agentes de paz no son muy estrictos. Podemos quedarnos parte de lo que pescamos para nuestro uso y disfrute. Las cosas serían muy diferentes si no fuera así.

Conseguimos buenas piezas, y decidimos marcharnos bien entrada la mañana. Por lo menos, hoy comemos a lo grande, lo que sirve para apaciguar mi aprensión.

Me acicalo como puedo, me recojo el pelo rubio en una larga coleta, y lo acompaño de un vestido verde ligeramente desgastado. Derim y Lys parecen dos copias, los dos vestidos de azul, Derim con su chaqueta nueva y Lys con un vestido que apenas usé un par de veces antes de que se me quedara pequeño.

La angustia me carcome por dentro. Sé que es egoísta cuando hay gente que está mucho peor que yo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Cuando caminar de un lado a otro de mi habitación termina por hacerse insoportable, decido salir a la calle y esperar allí hasta que todos estén listos y podamos ir a la plaza.

Me siento en un viejo banco cercano a mi casa, con cuidado de no mancharme el vestido. El Capitolio quiere que todos estemos perfectos y felices en su día especial, aunque todos pensemos que es una aberración. Aunque no podamos quejarnos, aquí no tenemos tanto dinero como en el Distrito Uno o el Dos. Nadie quiere perder un par de manos que trabajan bien ni mucho menos un hijo. El Capitolio no nos da tantos lujos como para considerar un honor morir en sus estúpidos juegos.

Río entre dientes, nerviosa. Si hubiera dicho esto en voz alta, probablemente, ya estaría organizándose mi azotamiento público. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con las palabras, en especial en estos días, cuando los agentes de paz se pasean por la ciudad como si fueran sus dueños.

- _¿Estás bien, Tessaria?_

Levanto la cabeza y veo la cara de un muchacho. Intento recordar su nombre. Him.. Hil.. Hirten. Hirten Fretser. Su padre apenas es consciente de que tiene un hijo. Pasa el día en el puerto y las noches en la taberna, gastándose todo lo ganado salvo lo imprescindible para que ambos sobrevivan. Por ello, no es sorprendente que el traje de gala de Hirten deje bastante que desear. No obstante, hasta ahora nunca me había dado cuenta de que tiene los ojos verdes debajo del flequillo moreno despeinado, unos ojos que me miran fijamente.

- _Cla... Claro que estoy bien._

- Pues yo no lo diría. ¿Piensas que te cogerán en los Juegos de este año o algo así y estás llorando por ello? - su tono es ligeramente jocoso.

- _¡No es nada de eso! _- me levanto, con los ojos echando chispas.

_- Pobrecita Tessaria, que tiene las mínimas papeletas en la urna, no como los que tenemos que vender nuestras probabilidades para sobrevivir un poco más._

Es un año mayor que yo, y ha tenido que pedir teselas para él y su padre desde que cumplió los doce. Entiendo que esté resentido, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que el sistema sea así.

_- ¡Y aún así podría salir igual que tú!_

_- Sí, eso es cierto. En fin, a nadie le importará si yo salgo. Nadie me echará de menos, en cambio supongo que tú haces bastante más falta en este mundo, ¿no crees?_

¿Eso ha sido un halago o un comentario hiriente enmascarado? Aunque ha intentado ocultar sus sentimientos, algo me dice que no estaba intentando hacerme daño.

- _Por lo menos espero que si me toca a mí, el tributo femenino esté a la altura_ - esboza una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

Le dirijo una mirada cargada de incredulidad. He tenido poco trato con él, a pesar de que por alguna extraña razón siempre acaba cerca de mí, pero por mucho que le conociera, sé que seguiría siendo igual de impredecible e insondable para mí. No entiendo sus sarcasmos, sus cambios de humor. No entiendo nada.

- _Bueno, Tessy _- dice con retintín _- Nos vemos allí. Ya sabes, si tienes ganas de llorar, llámame, estaré encantado de ser tu pañuelo._

- _Maldito bastardo..._ - susurró mientras camina a paso rápido con sus piernas larguiruchas en dirección a la plaza.

A los pocos minutos, sale mi familia: espléndida, como ningún otro día del año, pero la luz no alcanza sus rostros. Sabemos que hay alguna posibilidad, por pequeña que sea de que alguno de nosotros no regrese a casa esta noche.

Al llegar a la plaza, nos separamos para colocarnos en nuestros respectivos sitios, ya que los posibles futuros tributos deben colocarse según su edad. Los gemelos caminan silenciosos de la mano. No hablan mucho, pero entre ellos tienen una conexión especial que no se puede explicar con palabras. A unos cinco metros puedo ver al desgarbado Hirten. Aprieto los dientes debido a sus comentarios. Odio su forma de ser, sus sarcasmos mezclado con maneras de casanova. Es insoportable.

El alcalde, un hombre de ya bastante edad, entra apoyado en un bonito bastón. Por lo general es un hombre bastante amable, de voz monótona y apenas cuatro pelos canosos en la despoblada cabeza. Comienza el habitual discurso, prediseñado por el Capitolio y que, intuyo que será igual en el resto de distritos. Una sarta de mentiras camufladas. Dejo mi mente vagar, hasta el instante en que se presenta a la enviada del Capitolio.

Un año más, la exuberante Camille Stood sube al escenario. Con un cuerpo envidiable por el que no pasan los años y una espesa melena de suaves rizos turquesas, debe ser toda una belleza en el Capitolio, pero no aquí, donde toda su figura rezuma artificialidad.

- ¡_Hola, queridos y queridas! ¡Veo que este año estáis más guapos que nunca!_ - todos los años la misma frase _- Como ya sabéis, sólo dos personas pueden tener el privilegio de representar al Distrito Cuatro en los fantásticos Juegos del Hambre._

Se oye un breve murmullo que, aunque podría ser entendido como de asentimiento, es de odio hacia los Juegos.

_- Y ahora como todos los años, el alcalde me ayudará a sacar los nombres de los elegidos._

Ella con teatralidad, y el con hastío, introducen la mano en cada urna, y tras pasarle el papel a Camille, ésta silba sonoramente.

- _Vaya, vaya, que coincidencia. Esto es tremendamente inusual. En fin, Distrito Cuatro, saludad a vuestros nuevos campeones: Derim y Lyssa Allister._

No es posible. Hay dos papeletas por cada uno. Era muy improbable que saliera uno, pero los dos... Es imposible.

Estoy en estado de shock. Apenas veo como avanzan a pequeños pasos, sin derramar una lágrima, sin intercambiar una palabra. Sólo caminan y caminan, lento, muy lento.

Ni siquiera podría presentarme voluntaria. Eso salvaría a Lyss, pero ¿y Derim? No podría matarle ni pedirle a él que me mate a mí, pero es una crueldad aún mayor pedirle que asesine a una parte de él. Aún los veo, recién nacidos, uno al lado del otro, mirándose, comunicándose en silencio.

Siento una impotencia que no puedo describir con palabras, las lágrimas asoman a mis ojos, unas lágrimas repletas de ira y de odio, que me queman. Y aún así no puedo dejarles así, aunque pueda hacer poco... Soy su única opción. Si pudiera cambiarme por los dos... Si tan sólo...

Recuerdo brevemente la mañana, mi padre tranquilizándome, asegurándome que era imposible. Parece que el destino ha querido reírse de sus palabras. Me imagino como deben estar. Mi padre aguantando a mi madre, que llora desconsolada, mientras él intenta mantener la poca compostura que le queda por ella, por nosotros, como si pudiera transmitirnos valentía con ese simple gesto.

Me limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. He tomado una decisión y no pienso dejar que todos vean lo que me ha costado tomarla. Prefiero que el último recuerdo que tengan de mí antes de embarcarme en esa misión suicida sea el de alguien quién se sacrificó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, fría. Espero que eso me dé alguna ventaja en el estadio, al menos.

- _Dudo que pase, ¿pero alguien quiere presentarse voluntario y romper esta adorable pareja?_ - la voz de Camille me saca de mis pensamientos.

- _Tessaria Allister. Me presento como tributo femenino de manera voluntaria._

_- ¿Allister? ¡Vaya una familia competitiva! En tal caso, si tu hermana está de acuerdo en ceder su puesto._

La mirada triste de Lyss se clava en la mía. Dice "No lo hagas" pero también "Estoy aterrada".

_- Estoy segura de que está de acuerdo_.

Me abro paso como puedo a través de la multitud, y me libro de un codazo del agarre de Hirten, sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy a punto de volverme y disculparme, pero no serviría de nada y tampoco puedo entretenerme. Aún así noto su mirada clavada en mi nuca todo el camino.

Subo al estrado, me agacho y le susurro a mi hermana en el oído.

_- Está bien, Lyss. No te preocupes. Buscaré alguna manera de que volvamos los dos. Ve con los demás._

Sus ojos siguen diciéndome que no lo haga, pero la empujo levemente para que baje y ella no puede hacer otra cosa que seguir mis indicaciones.

Miro a Derim como si no lo viera. Sé que es muy posible que muramos ambos, o que incluso nos matemos entre nosotros en última instancia. Competiremos por sobrevivir. No sé siquiera si podré pensar en el como en un hermano.

El pequeño arrebato de valentía me abandona de repente. Por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de imaginar a mi hermano muriendo enfrente de mí, de mil y una maneras, unas veces por mi mano, otras veces por jóvenes sin rostro. Las piernas me tiemblan. Y me he quedado paralizada. No obstante, Camille es ajena a todo en su mundo de luz y color, y sigue con su discurso.

_- Parece que estos jóvenes son un par de valientes. Seguro que harán un gran papel en los juegos. Y ahora, si nadie tiene nada más que decir..._

_- ¡Perdone!_

Una voz masculina suena entre la multitud, pero no puedo enfocar su rostro.

_- ¿Sí, querido?_

_- Quisiera presentarme como tributo masculino._

Es como si me hubieran dando un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Alguien se presenta por Derim? Eso significa que él... que yo... Me siento tan aliviada que quisiera llorar, pero no quiero darles ese gusto. En su lugar, parpadeo y trato de enfocar al salvador de Derim, a mi salvador.

_- ¿Tu nombre?_

_- Hirten Fretser._

_- Entonces parece que nuestro dúo de hermanos se ha roto. No obstante, tenemos a dos apuestos jóvenes dispuestos a..._

No escucho nada más. Veo como camina hacia el estrado, mirando al suelo, pero confiado. Y se coloca a mi lado con una actitud chulesca, a la vez que logró hacer que Derim suelte mi mano y baje del escenario.

Busco sus ojos verdes, tratando de comprobar que esto es real, que Derim y Lyss están a salvo, y el Capitolio no le pondrá sus manos encima. Al final, logro encontrarlos y lo que veo en ellos me extraña: no hay sarcasmo, no hay réplicas. Sólo una sincera comprensión mezclada con algo que no logro identificar.

Articulo gracias con los labios, sin proferir un sólo sonido. Él se acerca a mi oído de manera disimulada y me susurra.

_- No puedo desperdiciar al único tributo a mi altura. No voy a dejar que ese criajo se quede contigo, ¿no? Mejor dejar que crezca._

Se retira y sonríe de manera extraña a la multitud. Supongo que trata de ir de misterioso.

Sé lo que pienso de él, pero me gustaría intentar conocerle más, saber por qué ha hecho esto. Quisiera que por una vez, sólo en estos juegos... Pudiéramos volver los dos a casa.


End file.
